


[Podfic] The Snow is Always Better on the Outside (And it Always is With You)

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Mikey hates that they're so desperate that Frank's resorting to Gabe's weird drugs to get better. Frank needs fucking health insurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Snow is Always Better on the Outside (And it Always is With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Snow is Always Better on the Outside (And it Always is With You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086011) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



  
**Time:** 39:34 | **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3 (36MB)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/The%20Snow%20is%20Always%20Better%20on%20the%20Outside.mp3) | [m4b(22MB)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/The%20Snow%20is%20Always%20Better%20on%20the%20Outside%20\(And%20it%20Always%20is%20With%20You\).m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, it's a pleasure to record Ermengarde's words, especially when I'm reduced to giggles and I completely lost all composure a couple times while recording, while having ALL THE FEELINGS. Recording this has helped me get back into a creative swing and it feels good. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Cover by dapatty and hosting provided by the wonderful Paraka.


End file.
